


However Far Away.

by Lustblxkes



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, slow burn Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustblxkes/pseuds/Lustblxkes
Summary: What new relationships form after Clarke has told them she killed Bellamy?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Echo/Niylah (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Gaia & Madi (The 100), Gaia/Clarke Griffin, Nathan Miller & John Murphy, Octavia Blake & Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	However Far Away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read this story. I'm extremely happy about it and I hope it does good. Jason has screwed the gays over one too many times and I plan on giving you all a win.

A cold breeze causing a shiver to be sent down her spine as she collapsed onto the floor before the green mist from all around her disappeared. Her choking sobs filled the quiet yet echoing room, causing her friends to turn around. A hand held onto her shoulder as her eyes remained shut and tears flowed down her pink cheeks.

"Clarke! What is it.. what happened" A familiar voice spoke besides her. It was Madi.

She swallowed her pain as she looked back up. All she saw was a gunshot and the man she once loved being shot down. Soon enough, Raven was besides her rubbing her shoulder. 

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. All she could think of was how he trusted her and she shot him. The words "You're not going to shoot me, Clarke" played over and over again in her mind. She sniffled and looked around at a familiar place.

"Where are we?" she quickly changed the conversation before having to tell the others she'd killed their bestfriend. 

"The second dawn bunker" Indra spoke out. Her voice filled with pain as she remembered the dark year and everything they'd been through years ago. 

"Earth" Clarke whispered to herself. Holding back a sob as she remembered when she first met him. Here.. on earth. He belonged here with them. "How" she slowly stood up, walking towards Indra and the rest of the group.

An irritating voice spoke out. So irritating it made Clarke want to burst her eardrums. "This place is perfect for you" Cadogan spoke out. He pulled a blue chip from his pocket, almost the same as a.l.i.e's chip. He smirked at Clarke before opening his mouth to speak, "What is it you all say? May we meet again". He placed the chip onto his tongue and swallowed it faster than Clarke could pull out her gun.

He disappeared mid air.

A sweet, tender and calming voice spoke from behind everyone. A feeling of relief took over Clarke's body as she slowly turned around to see Gaia. 

"Gaia" she whispered to herself with a half broken smile. 

Gaia walked gracefully down the steps. Clarke's stare lingered on her as she walked towards Indra. "Mother" she smiled, taking Indra into a tight embrace before letting go and smiling at the others.

"Seda!" Madi called out loud, running into Gaia's arms and hugging her tightly. A warm feeling pressed against Clarke's chest as she saw the mutual love Gaia and her shared for Madi.

Gaia cupped Madi's face before looking back up at the others. She began to tell the story of how a brave woman got pulled into the anomaly and kicked ass.

"Where are the others?" Clarke asked, slowly strutting towards Gaia and pulling her into a hug. A warm and tight hug, but not too tight. Just enough to mend Clarke's broken pieces. She felt safe in her arms.

It felt right.

She pressed her head on Gaia's chest and tightened her grip, hearing Gaia's heartbeat begin to race. She knew Clarke was hurt and all she could do was stand there and hug her back. She placed her chin on the top of Clarke head and dropped the flashlight she had onto the floor before quickly hugging Clarke back. "What Happened" she whispered down to Clarke, whose bright watery eyes shot up at hers. "Madi is safe now" Clarke's voice broke as she spoke, a tear streaming down her pink cheeks and a soft thumb quickly wiping it off before placing her hand on the back of Clarke's head and pushing her back into her chest.

The world began to spin as they felt like the only people on Earth. A moment which didn't last long.

"They're outside" Gaia responded, slowly backing away from Clarke as her body became cold. Her body needing the heat Clarke brought it.

A sniffle came from Clarke as she nodded, leading everyone out the bunker.

It smelt sweet. Just as she remembered. 

They began to walk towards the others who were sitting near a tree. 

"Clarke? Raven? Murphy?" Octavia called out as she stood up from the tree. Towards her came Raven with open arms. After everything Raven had gone through on sanctum this is what she needed. A hug from someone she truly cared about. A hug from someone who no matter what, would always have her back.

"It was about time" Octavia joked, looking around to the others while Raven was still in her arms. She noticed Clarke was tense, standing still with watery eyes as everyone reunited.

"What happened with Clarke?" Octavia whispered into Raven's ear, sending a shiver down her spine at how close they were. She cleared her throat while backing away from Octavia, "I don't know.. she hasn't told us. She came through the anomaly crying".

Octavia nodded and walked past Raven and besides Murphy, facing Clarke, "Where's Bellamy?" she said with a confused smile. Although she didn't comprehend her brothers actions, she wanted to try and support him. She wanted to trust him and believe in him since she saw Earth get destroyed but now they were home.. their home. They had grown up on the ark, but Earth had become their home, she needed to mend things with him here.

Tears began to form on Clarke's eyes just as quickly as Octavia can form the question. Her heart sank into a bottomless pit in her stomach as she replayed the moment over and over again. She'd hear the gunshot all over again. "Octavia, I-I'm" she began to speak but she wasn't able to complete the sentence.

Gaia stood closer to Clarke, knowing that if what she thought was true, Octavia would kill Clarke in this very moment. She wouldn't let that happen.

Murphy's eyes watered. Not only because his best friend was dead, but because he wasn't here to explore Earth one last time with him. He wasn't here to throw knives at an old tree with him.He wasn't here... with him.

Anger began to shoot through out Octavia's body. She felt her blood boil as scenarios played out in her head "Finish the sentence Clarke" she demanded. 

Clarke struggled to breathe as she felt her heart shatter into a million small pieces. Finally, "I'm so sorry Octavia" she whispered out, implying she had killed him.

A quick movement and Octavia was sprinting towards Clarke, ready to kill anyone who got in the way. Two hands pressed against her shoulders with a calming voice speaking out, "Octavia" calming voice yet so demanding at the same time. Her initial instinct was to shove the person out of the way, but something about them was so soothing.

Octavia looked down at a pair of brown eyes. It was Raven.

"S-she killed him" her voice shaky. Raven nodded "I know" slowly sitting on the ground as Octavia fell with her, letting herself feel anything other than anger.

"But killing her? It isn't going to do anything" her hand began to caress the side of Octavia's head as the other caressed her thigh. Trying her very best to comfort someone so strong. Someone who could kill her in this very moment if she wanted to.

"She killed Finn. The only family I had years ago, but I knew that killing her would bring nothing but more pain into my life" She shot a glare at Clarke as she remembered Finn.

Octavia let out a sob, a loud and painful sob, "I didn't... I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to tell him that I understood him and that i trusted him.." her voice cracked in between words. She began to hyperventilate in between sentences as the scenario of Clarke killing her brother played over and over again.

"Give us a minute" Raven demanded. 

Clarke nodded and tilted her head, telling the others to follow.

As they began to walk, for what seemed hours, a hand grabbed into her arm and pulled her aside, startling Gaia.

"It's fine" She nodded.

"What the hell" Murphy spoke out, his eyes glistened with tears as he let his anger out on Clarke, "You killed him?".

"I had no choice" her voice was almost emotionless as she tried to convince herself that she seriously had no choice. She had to find a way to live with the fact she'd killed the heart to her head. Her best friend.

"No choice? You are a joke" He scoffed as he pushed Clarke back into the group who continued to walk. A sharp pain shot through his body as he watched Clarke continue to walk with no cares in the world. How could she live with it. He never got to tell Bellamy how much he... cared for him. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was night time. They had found the old dropship and were now taking a dip in the lake. Raven's eyes scanned the lake for a sign of Octavia. She had been comforting her all day to the point where she needed to be with her. Her soul begged for it.

Her eyes finally found Octavia, but not the way she wanted. Octavia was standing besides the dropship, looking up at the sky wrapped in an orange blanket. She stood up from the rock to go and talk to Octavia, but a hand held her back.

"Let me talk to her" a soothing voice spoke out. It was Gabriel.

Raven nodded and let him go, watching him slowly approach Octavia in what felt like... jealousy?

"Hey" he spoke, grabbing a blanket on his way to her and removing the wet one she had with the new dry one. He placed it around her shoulders and looked up at the sky with her. 

It was quiet for the first few minute. It wasn't awkward silence.. it was more of a peaceful silence they both needed. 

After a while, Octavia turned and looked up at Gabriel, "How did you live knowing you killed the girl who loved you?". She wasn't trying to be mean.. or even rude in anyway. She just wanted to understand how Clarke was so calm after killing Bellamy.

Gabriel sighed, softly nodded and turned his body towards Octavia. He extended his arm as pointed into the dropship, allowing Octavia to go in first. They sat on Murphy's old bed and stared at each other in awe.

"It still haunts me" he said. His stare on the floor as he fiddled with his fingers, thinking of the woman he once loved, "But I knew that she was no longer the Josephine I had fallen in love with", he trailed off.

Octavia's stare remained on Gabriel. She admired how strong he was. "She killed him.. she killed my brother and I didn't get to say goodbye" a tear streamed down her cheek.

His brought his hands up to her face and cupped it, looking into her green eyes who were blinded by the tears in the way. He wiped his thumb on her cheek and brushed off the tears. "How do you think I feel? I murdered someone I loved so your brother could bring someone he loved back. All for nothing".

They sat in silence as their eyes met. Tension building up between the two.

She brought her hands up to Gabriels and caressed them, he gulped nervously as her eyes stared into his soul. She had charm.

"I need to feel" she whispered, "I need to feel anything other than pain". She remembered the night at the cave with Illian and how it helped her get over Lincoln's pain. Even if it only worked for a few hours.. it helped her forget.

"Help me feel something" she cried out. Gabriel nodded softly, bringing his hand onto Octavia's waist and pulling her close. His lips brushing against hers before she crashed her lips onto his. A fast and sloppy kiss. A kiss they both needed.

They began to move with each others pace, their bodies aching for more as they ripped apart from each other. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt and slid it off her with ease. His eyes shining at his view. A smirk on his face as his lips met with the crook of her neck. He began to place slow and wet kissed on her neck, each earning a moan from her lips. 

He held onto her wrist as he laid her down below him, her hands above her head as he lips explored every inch of her body. He slid his shirt off himself and threw it besides them before kissing on the rim of her pants and pulling them off.

His lips travelled back up to hers, this time their kiss was soft.. a soft and passionate kiss in which they both lost themselves in. He hadn't been with anyone else ever since Josephine. It felt different to be with Octavia... a good different.

She smirked against his lips as she tugged on his pants, signaling him she was ready, and so, without breaking the kiss, he slid them off with ease.

He laid besides her and began to pant before turning around and pulling her into him. "Did that help?" his breathing heavy in her ear as she placed her head on his chest and her leg on top of him. She nodded softly and closed her eyes. A huge smile on his face.

The pain had gone away...for now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After an hour of swimming, the crew had decided to head back into the dropship. Raven walked in first, her eyes immediately landing on Octavia who was cuddling with Dr. Santiago. Jealousy shooting through out her veins as she saw a soft smile on both their faces. She began to regret letting him comfort her. "Way to comfort someone" she scoffed to herself before lifting her chin high and walking towards her hammock. 

Murphy walked in next, rolling his eyes in disgust. "For fucks sake" he groaned out. He walked towards Raven and leaned on her hammock, "You see this?" he complained, a chuckle escaping her lips.

The rest of the crew walked in and all climbed onto their beds. All but two love birds who decided to go outside for a small talk.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird today" she spoke out. Emori had noticed that Murphy was hurt... he was starting to act different.. meaner.

Murphy shook his head. "Straight to the point, John" he whispered to himself before clearing his throat.

He placed his hand on the side of her arm and looked into her big brown eyes before speaking, "No, i'm not okay. My best friend just died at the hands of my other best friend. He was someone I cared about.. the only one who truly understood me before banishing me. He's gone Emori" he looked away.

She placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her, "We're on Earth, John.. you can't let yourself be sad. We're home"

"Not all of us... not Bellamy".

He held onto her hands as a tear finally escaped his eye, "I need time to figure myself out.. he was there for me when YOU left me on the ark.. i need time to figure myself out without him" he brushed her hands off him and walked into the dropship. Inside was Raven waiting for him. She had overheard them.

He climbed onto her hammock after she'd offer. She climbed in with him and laid down on top of him. "It'll be okay" she whispered before falling fast asleep. Emori cleared her throat as she saw them, but wasn't mad. She knew Murphy and Raven had been friends for years and nothing romantic would ever happen between the two.

On another bed was Clarke and Gaia with Madi. Since Madi and Gaia weren't with Clarke when she had her dropship bed, they had to share with her. In between the two was Madi, a soft smile on her face as she slept in between the both woman who adored her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A bright white light. A warm room. And a familiar voice spoke out, "Bellamy. We've been waiting for you"


End file.
